1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stair-climbers and more particularly to a pedal mechanism for use with a stair-climber.
2. Description of Prior Art
A stair-climber works with two pedals moving cyclically so that the user simulates the action of climbing a staircase to thereby build muscle and boost cardiopulmonary fitness. To further augment the intensity of exercise, conventional stair-climbers are structurally configured to adjust their incline level. During the process of adjusting the incline level, the vertical distance between the two pedals must vary in order for the user to tread ergonomically. According to the prior art, the vertical junction between the two pedals is hollowed out. In case of an overly large vertical distance between the two pedals, the user may have one of his or her feet trapped in the hollowed-out regions. As a result, conventional stair-climbers predispose users to injuries.